


Half-Baked

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Felix does swordfighting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sylvain is very gay for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Sylvain works in a bakery. Felix needs his daily coffee. Ashe and Annette ship it.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Half-Baked

**Author's Note:**

> I was very tempted to really go all out with this because I work in a bakery but I managed to keep it short and mostly focused on Sylvix. You're welcome.
> 
> I blame airlock for the title. It doesn't really have a meaning but you could see it as a relationship that's not fully developed yet.

Sylvain had come to love early shifts. He often had trouble sleeping, surviving solely on energy drinks and spite but lately, a handsome guy had been coming into the store every day at 5am sharp. They often had people running in earlier, demanding everything to be ready despite the doors not officially being open. This guy, though, always made sure to be right on time. He also didn’t expect them to have fully stocked the counter and shelves yet, all he wanted was coffee.

“Good morning!” Sylvain called out as, once again, the guy walked in. He wore a leather jacket and a murderous expression on his face, grumbling something that might have been a reply. “One coffee to go, right? Anything to eat today?”

“No.” The guy owned a thermos cup with cats printed on it and Sylvain found that terribly cute. “How are you so awake?”

“I’m not.” Sylvain chuckled, pointing towards the cans of energy drink by the sink next to the coffee machine. He made sure to fill the cup a little more than he was supposed to. No one really cared and he liked making people happy. 

“Oh.” The stranger yawned, looking ready to fall asleep right on the floor. Sylvain couldn’t blame him, he’d been here for almost an hour and both he and his co-worker – busy making sandwiches – had established that it was a shame they still didn’t have a bed here. 

“Your coffee. Do you at least want a cookie with that?”

“I don’t eat sweets.”

He sighed. “Well, your loss. Enjoy your coffee,” he said, waving with a smile as he took the money and the stranger disappeared. The rest of the shift would be mostly uneventful, it was a Friday and few people came by for breakfast or bread. Maybe Ashe would send him home earlier.

“You really have a crush, I thought Annette was exaggerating.”

“Don you make fun of me, too.” Sylvain pouted before turning back to the crates he still had to unpack. Croissants, cakes, baked goods, breads and rolls and everything had to look presentable. It hadn’t been easy in the beginning but he had started working here when Mercedes has first opened this store a few years ago. His father had just kicked him out and she had been kind enough to help him get back on his feet. By now, she owned three more stores and a central bakery where everything was made. 

“I’m simply stating facts.” Ashe finished his task, pulled off the rubber gloves and dumped them in the trash can. “I’ve seen him on days when you weren’t here, he looked even grumpier then.”

“That’s possible?” Sylvain raised an eyebrow before quickly reaching out to stop a few loafs of bread from falling down. Right, he needed to call Mercedes to have someone fix the shelf. 

“It is. Try talking to him.”

“Ashe, he’s running on coffee and I’m high on energy drink, I’m pretty sure we couldn’t hold a regular conversation.”

Ashe laughed at that, motioning for him to continue with his task and leave customers to him. Sylvain was tempted to blow him a kiss but some people always thought that was weird. He finished unpacking and went to sort and clean some things. They would have a small morning rush in about an hour, he might as well do something until then. 

~

The stranger came by the next day, even though it was a Saturday. He wasn’t quite as early and he was carrying several swords. That was hot but also worrying. 

“You’re not going to rob us, are you?” Annette was on her break and Ashe chuckled into the oven’s direction. As always, they were extremely unhelpful. 

“Funny.” The stranger – he really needed to get his name and ideally his number – placed a bag on the floor and a sword on the counter. Sylvain wasn’t sure if that was allowed but who was he to stop an armed man? “I have a tournament today.”

“What, like actual sword fighting?” He felt his eyes light up. It had been a mostly uneventful day, just a ton of people yelling because they needed to rush home to have breakfast with their families. “That’s really cool. Are you good?”

“I’ve been doing it since I was a kid.”

That wasn’t exactly an answer but it was great to know. “I’m impressed. What do you need today?”

“Coffee. And something to eat, just not …”

“Nothing sweet, yeah? Got it.” He winked, hearing Ashe groan. Didn’t he tell him to make a move just yesterday? Sylvain sighed. “How about cheese?”

“Surprise me.”

“Oh, I will.” His grin widened as he packed some good that were perfect for exercise days. “How about I surprise you with a drink after that tournament?”

“Without even giving me your name?”

“Oops.” He laughed, not missing how Ashe vanished into the back, probably to facepalm or tell Annette. Maybe both. “I’m Sylvain.”

“Felix.”

“So, about that drink?” He handed Felix his bag and the coffee and tilted his head to one side. 

“Sure. Do you have something to write?”

“Of course.”

When Felix left the store, both Ashe and Annette emerged with wide eyes and curious expressions. “You guys are too nosy,” Sylvain said, tucking the paper with Felix’ number into his back pocket. “Now get here so I can take a break.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Narina_Vhey)


End file.
